


The Tremor Becomes A Quake

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: gay!Jensen 'verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - глубоко заклозеченный гей. Это, по мнению некоторых, проблема. Джаред - лучший друг Дженсена, который по доброте душевной пытается помочь ему с этой проблемой. Еще Джаред - натурал. Только на практике - не совсем натурал. Скорее... "Толерантный до бисексуальности". :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tremor Becomes A Quake

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: сопли Джареда  
> Написано в подарок GodZone по заявке "секс в боулинг-клубе" и в ритме The Never-Ending Why.  
> Этот фик - часть gay!Jensen 'verse. Серия заброшена, на данный момент удалена из сети.

The atom will implode  
The fragile kingdom fall  
The tremor becomes a quake  
...  
And as the two of us rebel  
Damn you all to hell  
I wonder if it's all there is  
\- Placebo

 

Все было замечательно. А потом позвонил Мюррей.

\- Честь команды на кону! Одного не хватает! Делай, что хочешь, но высри мне третьего! - проорал в трубку Чед. Джаред аж подскочил на месте:

\- Что значит - не хватает?.. Играем послезавтра! Лорен?!

\- Ага, Лорен. Нет, ты прикинь, эта сучка!..

\- Сучка, - согласился Джаред. - Но откуда я достану замену? Может, пара на пару поиграем?

\- Не, Элли обидится, ты ж ее знаешь. Тьфу. Вообще нельзя на боулинг баб звать, сразу говорил. Слушай, тащи Эклза, а?

\- Он не умеет, - Джаред задумчиво почесал затылок.

\- Так научи, драть тебя за ногу.

\- Как я научу его играть за сутки?.. Позвони еще кому-нибудь.

\- Некому! У всех, блин, планы.

\- Бля. Ладно, посмотрим. Но если что, не жалуйся потом, что мы просрали, оки-доки?

\- Не трави душу. Отбой.

Джаред выругался и начал просматривать список контактов в поисках друзей, которых можно было бы попросить сыграть в субботу за их команду, но после пары звонков плюнул: если Чед сказал, что позвонил всем, значит, он позвонил всем. Засранка эта Лорен. Они еще ни разу не нарушали традицию! Придется все-таки просить Дженсена. Чем черт не шутит? В распоряжении Джареда был сегодняшний вечер плюс завтра. Утром в субботу - самолет, вечером - игра. За это время нужно было выполнить следующий план: уговорить Дженсена посвятить все выходные боулингу, который Дженсен почему-то не любит; снять клуб на полдня, чтобы никто не мешал ему учить Дженсена гонять шары; научить Дженсена гонять шары так, чтобы просрать в субботу хотя бы не всухую.

Вероятность выполнения плана? Ноль и ноль десятых. И все-таки Джаред сбежал вниз по лестнице и без стука ворвался в комнату Дженсена.

\- Дело есть, чувак, не требующее отлагательств! - заявил он, подскакивая к развалившемуся на кровати другу и выдергивая у него из-под носа журнал. Дженсен со вздохом перевернулся на бок и воззрился на Джареда. Джаред фальшиво улыбнулся и опустился на корточки у кровати.

\- Не порви. Что за дело?

\- Ты должен меня выручить. Буду должен. Отплачу деньгами, едой или телом! – Джаред показательно расправил замявшуюся страницу и протянул Дженсену журнал.

\- Что за дело? - повторил Дженсен.

Джаред проигнорировал очередной вымученный вздох и затараторил, мысленно скрестив пальцы:

\- Короче, я тебе говорил, что в субботу лечу в ЛА, у нас игра, ну, помнишь, традиция, я, Чед и Лорен против Элли, Скотта и Эда!

\- А. Боулинг.

«Боууу-лллинг». Блин. Только Эклз мог вот так - одной интонацией и одним словом - выразить то, что Джаред обычно выражал чем-то вроде: «Ну и какое отношение ко мне имеет эта бессмысленная хрень, на которую ты и твои придурочные друзья тратите свое драгоценное время?..»

\- Он самый! В общем, Лорен не может в субботу.

Дженсен приподнял брови. Джаред по привычке перевел мысленно: «И..?»

\- Ты мне нужен. - Джаред состроил серьезную мину: Дженсен скорее согласится, если просить нормально, а не корчить из себя мальчишку, вымаливающего мороженое перед обедом. Такое даже на тетку уже перестало действовать.

\- Почему я?

\- Это дружеская встреча, я не хочу кого-нибудь левого звать. Ребята тебя знают, ты знаешь их...

\- ...и другого дурака вы не нашли, - подытожил Дженсен.

\- Ну почему же дурака? - обиделся Джаред. И решил пойти ва-банк: - Я уже клуб снял. На завтра. Потренирую тебя, будешь к субботе профи!

\- Ты спятил, - Дженсен снял очки, потер переносицу. - Я не научусь за день - раз. У меня другие планы на завтра и на субботу - два. И три - я не люблю боулинг.

\- Дженсен, - попросил Джаред тихо.

О. Кажется, его проняло.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, я совершенно не умею... - начал он, но Джаред стиснул его поперек груди и звонко чмокнул в губы.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен. Я твой должник. Обожаю тебя. Читай свой журнальчик, видишь, я его не порвал даже! - и, не дожидаясь дальнейших возражений, он ускакал в коридор.

Осталось снять клуб и научить Эклза гонять шары. Всего-то.

\- - -

\- Ну, вот так, третий шаг, правильно... блин.

Джаред сдался и пошлепал к бару. Он потихоньку начинал терять надежду. Казалось бы, что сложного - размахнуться, покатить шар и сбить десяток кеглей?.. А вот Эклзу сложно оказалось.

\- Я предупреждал, - с вызовом заявил Дженсен, усаживаясь рядом. Они синхронно опрокинули стаканы.

\- Еще не вечер, детка. Ты же в гольф научился играть? Научился. И даже меня сподобился научить немного. Значит, и я тебя научить смогу. - Джаред упрямо тряхнул головой и долил себе виски. Он прилично заплатил, чтобы зал ему доверили на вечер полностью, без персонала даже, но оно того стоило: Дженсен не стерпел бы посторонних при своем якобы позоре.

\- Я неделями учился по мячу попадать, - Дженсен раздраженно отер лоб. Когда у него что-то не получалось, он либо злился, либо ржал. Сейчас - злился: не хуже Джареда понимал, что ему необходимо было к завтрашнему дню уметь выбивать хотя бы сплит.

\- Дженсен. Эй, Дженсен. - Джаред положил руки ему на плечи и развернул к себе. Дженсен скептически приподнял брови. - Слушай, вот сейчас ты пойдешь на дорожку, возьмешь шар, разбежишься правильно - так, как я тебе показывал, слышишь? - и закатишь мне страйк. Ясно?

\- Пошел в жопу, чирлидер хренов, - бросил Дженсен в ответ и встал. Джаред остался сидеть, беситься и наблюдать. И пить: по глотку на промах. У Дженсена получалось с каждым разом немного лучше, но через десять минут в башке все равно загудело.

\- Ты неправильно стоишь! - крикнул он наконец и решительно направился к приятелю, который чуть ли не на корточки опустился перед броском.

\- Позвони Чеду и скажи, что я не смогу. - Дженсен выпрямился и пожал плечами. Он выглядел абсолютно спокойным, что означало примерно следующее: «Только дай мне повод, Падалеки». Заставить Дженсена делать что-то, что ему категорически не нравилось, было практически невозможно - Джаред, блин, об этом знал. Но неужто придурку сложно для друга разок постараться?..

\- Дай шар. Смотри. Вот так. - Джаред отошел к соседней дорожке и привычно выбил страйк с четырех шагов.

\- Джаред.

\- Что?..

\- Спасибо, конечно, за демонстрацию, но это примерно как прочитать первоклашкам поэму на французском, а потом сказать: а теперь ваша очередь! - Дженсен покачал головой и усмехнулся.

\- Из меня хуевый учитель, знаю. - Джаред вздохнул. - Ладно, прости. Сейчас звякну Чеду.

Дженсен сложил руки на груди. Ага! Сработало!

\- Дай еще попробую, - упрямо заявил он и отобрал шар. Джаред взял со стойки бутылку и сел за столик поближе.

\- Какие у тебя, кстати, планы-то на сегодня были? - вспомнил он вдруг.

\- Встретиться надо было кое с кем, - рассеянно протянул Дженсен на ходу. Бросок получился очень неплохим: он правильно замахнулся, подкрутил даже, и, едва кегли исчезли в нише, довольно усмехнулся Джареду через плечо.

\- Супер! - тот радостно отхлебнул виски. - А с кем встретиться?

\- С парнем одним, - Дженсен махнул рукой и пошел за шаром. Джаред нахмурился, провожая взглядом дженсеновы бедра. Он надел любимые драные голубые джинсы, мягкие такие, потому что поношенные, с дырками на коленках и... Ого, и на заднице. Вот пошлятина! Ровненький такой разрез, будто специально ножницами сделан, чуть-чуть ниже правой ягодицы. Интересно, Дженсен вообще заметил, что у него штаны на жопе порвались, или просто сунул ноги в первые попавшиеся, как обычно делал, когда они собирались куда-то в безлюдное место? Блин, надо чаще смотреть на дженсенову задницу, отслеживать это как-то, что ли...

\- Что за парень? Где ты с ним познакомился?

\- Данни телефон дала. Анонимность он гарантирует, - хмыкнул Дженсен.

\- Да я не о том, - Джаред почесал подбородок. - Из нас двоих параноик - ты. Просто это...

\- Чего? - Дженсен вернулся в позицию, сосредоточенно глядя на дорожку - встал, как Джаред его учил: ноги чуть согнуты, спина прямая, небольшой наклон... Черт, порнография какая-то, надо во время следующей стирки эти джинсы куда-нибудь засунуть подальше, нельзя же так. Джаред и сам часто не мог себя заставить с любимыми штанами расстаться, занашивал их до последнего, но вот это? Это - предел.

\- Волнуюсь за тебя, и все, - пробурчал он. - Лапают тебя всякие челы. Непонятные.

\- Если все пройдет хорошо, я позову его на ужин, мама, - Дженсен улыбнулся и покатил шар. Мимо.

Джаред скорчил гримасу. Иногда он откровенно Дженсена не понимал. Уже почти три года как он был в курсе всех этих «ориентационных» проблем, и за это время вроде бы сумел заставить голубого приятеля относиться к своей голубизне проще... Вроде бы. По крайней мере, убедил к списку «посвященных» добавить еще одного человека. Только толку от этого... Вот нафига Дженсену подруга? У него Джаред есть, на все случаи жизни. Может даже шмотки обсудить. И мальчиков. Ну, окей, у Данниль больше знакомых геев, она Дженсену хотя бы сексуальную жизнь обеспечивает, они над этим еще ржали, как полоумные, когда напивались вместе - мол, да, Дженсен, я - твоя девушка, я тебя обслуживаю, куда ж денусь. А теперь, когда он у Джареда жил, снимался еще и вопрос о том, куда мужиков приводить...

\- Дай глотнуть, - Дженсен вдруг возник прямо перед ним и протянул руку к стакану. - Чего задумался?

\- Да ничего, - Джаред посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Красивый ведь, сука, охуительно красивый, захотел бы - от мужиков отбоя бы не было, стопудово. Чертов дебильный параноик. И задница его еще... И рот - блядь, такой рот, где он только научился так сосать, с его-то паранойей?

Три раза Дженсен брал у него в рот, два раза - по пьяни, один раз - так, и все три раза - с ужасного недотраха. Недотраханный Дженсен - это... Вот что хотите вякайте, банальщина, пускай, но Джареду только одно на ум приходило: недотраханный Дженсен - это, мать вашу, Стихия. Торнадо, землетрясение и цунами, все в одном. Особенно если его давно не драли. Стеснялся он, видите ли, попросить, чтобы ему в попку сунули, и тут уж никакая сутенерка-Данниль помочь не могла. Она-то его знакомила с мальчиками, конечно, но тактично не лезла в подробности. А зря. Вот Джаред как-то влез - и получил охуенный минет.

\- Еще полчаса - и звони Чеду, - Дженсен устало отставил стакан.

\- Окей, у тебя уже круче получается, тренируйся, - отмахнулся Джаред. И тут же уставился на рваный... тьфу, неправильное какое-то слово… зад.

Давал ему Дженсен всего два раза. Один раз - почти три года назад, зимой, когда Джареду и открылась Страшная, мать ее, Тайна Эклза, а второй - не так уж давно, когда только переехал. Они в очередной раз отмечали новоселье. Пили - вдвоем уже, без выводка друзей, просто сидели бок о бок в гостиной, ржали. Джаред тискал друга весь вечер и громко радовался, что они теперь вместе живут, и Дженсена вдруг снесло, как в первый раз. Только теперь Джаред знал, что с ним делать, пусть только в теории, но знал; он позволил Дженсену возбудить его ртом, но забраться потом на колени не дал - сгреб его в охапку и разложил на диване, стащил джинсы, развел ноги в стороны, а сам остался стоять на коленях на полу. Дженсен извивался, пошло стонал и всхлипывал, потек от одного прикосновения к узкой дырке, и, черт, Джаред в тот момент подумал: все, он тоже теперь голубой, потому что ради такого можно начисто забыть обо всех девчонках мира. И еще потому, что Дженсен, весь такой рассудительный и язвительный старший, плыл под ним, таял, подставлялся жадно, доверял - только ему, а не мальчишкам «от Данниль».

Но наутро Дженсен взял с него слово. Честное падалечье слово, что это больше не повторится, что Джаред его остановит, если вдруг. И Джаред слово дал. Дженсен был прав: не стоило усложнять друг другу жизнь.

\- Хэй, Джей, я правильно стою? - ехидно спросил Дженсен. Они оба за последние годы выработали эту манеру, уже и не скажешь, кто у кого перенял: когда устаешь - смейся, когда хреново - смейся, когда скучно - смейся. Только сейчас Джареду было почему-то не смешно - Дженсен не стал разбегаться, просто нагнулся, отставил зад, свободно помахивая рукой с шаром, как маятником. И оглянулся с ухмылкой на губах.

\- Бросай давай.

И Дженсен бросил.

\- Мать твою, страйк!!! - завопил Джаред. Дженсен недоверчиво смотрел то на дорожку, то на свою руку. Джаред не выдержал: выскочил из-за стола, схватил Дженсена сзади за талию и вцепился зубами в потную шею.

Дженсен рассмеялся - подумал, видать, что Джаред, как всегда, не может сдержать восторга от успеха друга, и попытался выкрутиться из медвежьих объятий:

\- Эй, ты что творишь, сучка, пусти, мне нужно еще попробовать, я, кажется, въехал! Будет тебе игра в субботу!

\- Ммм... Ммм, - пробормотал Джаред и куснул неуклюже за венку, сжимая руки крепче. - Ты... ммм, умница, Дженсен.

\- Пьянь, - Дженсен выгнулся, все еще смеясь, проехался задом по джаредовому паху, и тут же перестал смеяться. - О, блядь.

\- Дженсен, хочу, - подтвердил Джаред зачем-то и толкнулся вперед. - Тебя. Хочу. Сейчас.

\- Нет. Мы договаривались, - он заговорил убийственно серьезно, и это только распаляло, злило, хотелось поставить его раком прямо на дорожке и засадить ему всухую, чтобы кричал и всхлипывал. У него давно не было никого, может, не так давно, чтобы обернуться Стихией, но достаточно...

\- А мне пох, что мы там договаривались, - прошипел Джаред. - Ты все равно сегодня трахаться собирался, нет? Ну так давай со мной, Дженс, я же круче этих придурков, они все только задом думают, а я - я ведь знаю, чего тебе на самом деле хочется!

\- Джаред, хватит. - Дженсен грубо оттолкнул его и отступил на два шага. Он нарочито глубоко вздохнул, облизал сухие губы - Джаред дернулся вперед, чтобы схватить его снова, но Дженсен выставил вперед руку. - Ты пьян в задницу. Поехали домой.

\- В задницу, да, - закивал Джаред. - Как тебе нравится.

Дженсен медленно провел рукой по лицу. Он был ужасающе спокоен - следовательно, ужасающе зол, Джаред это видел. Но остановиться сейчас? Ха, да какого хера! Почему Дженсену можно раз в год «слетать», набрасываться на лучшего друга, пользоваться им, чтобы напряжение сбросить, а ему - нет?..

\- Я сейчас тебя трахну прямо здесь, - выплюнул он. - Тут нет никого. И столики удобные. Нагну и все. Даже штаны снимать не надо, они и так дырявые.

Дженсен бездумно дернул рукой, нащупал порванную ткань и сжал рот в тонкую линию. Видимо, правда не заметил. Может, они уже здесь, в клубе, порвались?..

\- Или лучше на диванчик пойдем? Оседлаешь меня, воспользуешься моим хуем, как фаллоимитатором, а, Дженс? Как ты обычно делаешь? - Джареда трясло от злости, он смутно понимал, что слишком быстро залил в себя слишком много алкоголя – в башку уже ударило, а организм еще не въехал; осознавал в глубине души, что сам себя накрутил, и с каждым словом сильнее накручивал - но хотелось продолжать, бля, накручивать, чтобы окончательно съехать, чтобы Дженсен не смог его оттолкнуть. - Только ты ведь на самом деле так не любишь. Ты любишь, как в тот раз - чтобы тебя уложили, как надо, выдрали как следует, чтобы ты отпустил себя. Так давай, Дженс, отпусти, для меня, это же я, Дженс, ну!

Он совершенно не ожидал, что Дженсен его ударит. Только не сейчас. Они частенько дрались, но больше боролись для тренировки или в шутку, а сейчас... Джаред едва устоял на ногах, в голове зазвенело.

\- Поехали домой, алкоголик мелкий. - Дженсен положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Нет. - Кровь билась в виски, разбитая губа пульсировала, а Дженсен стоял рядом - такой невозмутимый с виду. Сука. Джаред резко заломил ему руки за спину, толкнул на ближайший стол, раздвигая коленкой ноги.

\- Джей...

\- Я тебя хочу, - он вытер окровавленную губу о дженсенову шею, - и возьму.

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом уже через час, - сказал Дженсен тихо. Это почти отрезвило Джареда. Почти.

\- Нет, - от помотал головой. - Не пожалею.

Он ни разу не жалел. Ни разу. Просто не думал, что из этого стоит раздувать что-то...

Дженсен вдруг обмяк в его объятьях, и Джаред понял, насколько тот был напряжен секунду назад. Виски отпустило - кровь снова ринулась в низ живота: Дженсен повел бедрами вкруговую, раскрываясь, и низко, протяжно застонал. Что бы он там ни говорил, как бы ни старался думать, это было глупо, бессмысленно - вот он, его Дженсен, настоящий, отчаянно-страстный, вечно сжимающий зубы, прячущий желание и готовый терпеть до последнего, до тех пор, пока звериная жажда потоком не выбьется на волю. Стихия.

\- Сопротивляйся мне, - внезапно вырвалось у Джареда. - Давай поиграем, Дженс, давай. Оттолкни меня.

\- Боже... - ну и голос. Джаред вдруг представил, как, наверное, было бы круто трахаться по телефону, хоть и идиотизм... А может, не такой уж идиотизм. Постоянные разъезды, съемки, фестивали, Джаред изводился весь, когда не имел возможности Дженсена тискать, а так - хотя бы будет голос, хриплый-жаркий, будто Дженсена только что оттрахали в самое горло...

Он слегка ослабил хватку - достаточно, чтобы Дженсен смог выбраться. Секунду, ровно секунду тот медлил, а потом вырвал руки, развернулся, толкнул Джареда раскрытыми ладонями в грудь, и Джаред тут же перехватил его запястья, стиснул их крепко. Лицо Дженсена исказила гримаса - слезливая, противная, почти фальшивая гримаса, но глаза выдавали его: охуенно красивые, огромные, потемневшие глаза. Дженсен играл.

\- Пусти, - прошипел он. - Пусти, мудак, больно.

Джаред зло рассмеялся и почувствовал, как Дженсен вздрогнул: крупно, всем телом. Первое колебание перед землетрясением, первый порыв ветра перед смерчем.

\- Иди сюда, прелесть, - шепнул он горячо. Он притянул Дженсена поближе, зажал запястья одной рукой, а свободную ладонь сунул в дырку на джинсах. Ткань с хрустом поехала, Джаред неуклюже вполз пальцами под трусы - бля, вот их так просто не порвешь.

\- Ты псих, как я без штанов домой поеду, сука, - забился Дженсен в его руках, но Джаред догадался, зачем он дернулся, когда его пальцы сами собой скользнули в гладкую, влажную от пота ложбинку, накрывая зажатую дырочку. Дженсен выдохнул, он явно опять пытался сдерживаться; Джаред надавил - не пытаясь пробиться внутрь, а просто - обещая, - и получил в ответ жалобный, отчаянный, затравленный стон.

\- Поедешь на моем хую, - заявил он. Трусы мешались жутко, он водил кончиками пальцев по нежной разгоряченной коже быстро-быстро, кругами, как девчонке по клитору. Дженсен таял, рассыпался, дергал ногой, пытаясь забросить ее Джареду на бедро, коленки у него, видать, подгибались уже.

\- Видишь диван, - зарычал Джаред, утягивая Дженсена за запястья в сторону и стараясь при этом не убирать руку из драных штанов, - давай, перегнись через подлокотник, чтобы мне удобней было тебя иметь, ну.

\- Никуда я не... - Дженсен вдруг рванулся назад, едва не вывихнув Джареду многострадальное запястье; старая джинса окончательно разъехалась.

\- Убегаешь? - Джаред хищно усмехнулся, потирая руку. Дженсен прекрасно знал, что эту руку лучше лишний раз не кантовать, и Джареда сильнее распаляло от того, что даже этот барьер сейчас оказался сломлен - игра, но всерьез, именно так, как Джареду больше всего хотелось. Дженсен метнулся за барную стойку, потом в угол, к диванам, и Джаред нагнал его в один прыжок, сбил с ног. Они упали на пол у дивана: Дженсен - лицом в плюшевую обивку, Джаред - сзади, обхватывая за талию, бездумно притираясь стояком к мягкой попке. - Никуда ты от меня не денешься, детка, мой, мой, понятно, запомни: мой!

\- Джааааар... - хрип, всхлип, стон, взвизгнула молния - Дженсен сам расстегнул ее, сам спустил джинсы и трусы до колен, черррт, ноги ему толком не раздвинешь, надо было снять ботинки - а, на хуй, неудобно, пусть, лишь бы вставить ему, вот прямо сейчас, Господи... «Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен, я так тебя хочу, я тебя так пиздец хочу, у меня яйца сейчас разорвутся - так хочу тебя выебать, Дженс, мой Дженс, мой-мой-мой-сладкий» - неслось в башке, хотелось вслух, но горло сжималось, да и рот был занят: он пытался обслюнявить пальцы, о гондоне и речи не шло - в сумке остались, а сумка... Где она, эта сумка? На хрен ее, сумку, Дженсен потерпит, ведь потерпит же? Они оба чистые...

Он набрал слюны на пальцы, размазал, сунул два внутрь до половины: Дженсен вскрикнул, затрясся, завилял задом, насаживаясь. Вот черт, и правда... чистый, растянутый ведь! Знал, что ли, или так, на всякий случай, или собирался слинять к своему мальчику после клуба и перебороть наконец стеснительность? Джаред как с цепи сорвался при одной мысли о безымянной смазливой роже того козла, который посмел бы Дженсену вставить.

\- Ты кому даешь за моей спиной, блядь?! - завопил он, вытащил пальцы и сунул сразу четыре - с трудом, жестко, и вот это точно было больно, должно было быть!

\- Я-я-Джей-больно-никому, ты зна... Только ты-только-ты, кля...клянусь Джа...

\- А какого хера ты такой готовенький сегодня, а? - горло и глаза у него горели почему-то, Дженсен, растянутый и готовый, расплывался. Он моргнул - с ресницы упала капля, смешиваясь с потом на напряженной пояснице. Джаред гулко втянул воздух носом - Господи, да что ж с ним такое?! Он судорожно двигал пальцами, раздирая жаркий зад, на автомате. - Дженс, ты ведь мой, мой педик, мой, ты...

\- Джа, - он дышал резко, коротко, сбивчиво, в такт ударам, - я всегда, ну вдруг, вдруг ты захочешь, я...

\- Джееенсен, - горечь в горле давила, жар между ног был каким-то даже неприятным, болезненным; он продолжал моргать-капать, задыхаясь, зарыдал в голос: - Джееенсен, Джен, Джен, Джен!

\- Хватит сопли разводить, выеби меня, - неожиданно трезво и отчетливо сказал Дженсен, и добавил мягко: - Пожалуйста, Джаред. Я тебя хочу.

И все встало на свои места: горечь схлынула, член рвался из штанов, Дженсен двигался вперед-назад, трахая себя его пальцами.

\- Выебу, - сглатывая, пообещал Джаред и вытащил руку из растянутой дырки. Он отер рукавом лицо, расстегнул ширинку, сплюнул в ладонь, огладил ствол по всей длине. - И чтобы в этой попке никого больше, никогда, ясно? Моя попка. Моя дырка. Мой Дженс.

\- Ты психопат, - Дженсен начал смеяться, и Джаред вставил ему без лишних слов - так, как хотел весь вечер, да и раньше, черт, всегда хотел. Резко, быстро и до конца. И тут же начал двигаться, втискиваться в сжимающиеся стенки, глубоко.

\- Что, получил наконец, а? - бормотал он. - Вот так, как ты любишь, а? - он сгреб футболку у Дженсена на спине одной рукой, второй вцепился в жесткое бедро, стал вбивать ему быстрее, еще быстрее, пока Дженсен не начал стонать непрерывно, царапая обивку дивана ногтями. - Давай, подрочи себе, не хочу отвлекаться от твоей попки, Господи, у меня ни на кого больше не встанет после нее, сука ты, чертова сексуальная сука-Джен...

И секунду спустя Дженсен спустил с оглушительным всхлипом, и Джаред окончательно утонул: продолжал методично драть его, ни о чем не думая, вообще ни о чем, абсолютно ни о чем, и какого-то хрена долго не мог кончить, и Дженсен начал втягивать его сам, сжиматься крепко-крепко каждый раз, когда он всовывал до основания. Кончая, он упал грудью на потную спину и завыл.

\- Психопат, - до невозможности ласково прошептал Дженсен.

\- - -

Чеду пришлось играть в паре с Элли против Эда и Скотта, и они продули. Джаред попытался ему дозвониться в сотый раз, чтобы в тысячный раз извиниться, но Чед, судя по всему, сунул его номер в игнор. Он отложил мобильник и вздохнул, скидывая ноги с кровати. Дженсен как раз заглянул к нему в комнату, сочувственно усмехаясь, подошел ближе, встал между ног, положил руки на плечи... Угрызения совести как рукой сняло.

\- Я тебя обязательно научу нормально катать шары, - заявил Джаред и небрежно накрыл ладонью дженсенов зад.

\- Звучит двусмысленно, - пропел тот.

\- Господи, Дженсен, - Джаред ткнулся лицом в его живот и безнадежно улыбнулся. Шли вторые сутки после «инцидента в боулинг-клубе», и Дженсен все это время был... Он был... Черт, Джаред не мог подобрать слова. Открытый?.. Не совсем. Нежный? Опять не то... Блин, блин, блин. Дженсен флиртовал с ним, откровенно флиртовал, обескураживал неожиданными прикосновениями, сам прижимался, и все время - все время! - улыбался. Это пройдет, уже завтра на площадке пройдет, а пока...

\- Чего?

\- Хорошо мне, - пробурчал Джаред в футболку. Хорошо. Нереально хорошо. Невъебически хо-ро-шо.

\- Не слюнявь, - фыркнул Дженсен.

Джаред укусил его легонько и рассмеялся, думая: «Я знаю, что ты это сказал тогда, чтобы меня завести посильнее, но теперь... Теперь сам прослежу за тем, чтобы ты всегда был для меня готов».

\- -


End file.
